theawesomemariofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DG456
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Hi hi DG456 01:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Hey user DG123DG456 01:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello DG456. I have to inform you that random messages are not necessary here. If you have something important to state, go on right away. DG123 02:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I under stand but i wust wanted to see if it worked so if you get this that means it works!!! Grammar and Spelling Also, one more thing. Make sure you use correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation. As an administarator, you should already know that. Now that I have made you and admin, let me tell you your duties. If you see a bogus eidt, or a bad page, your fix it up. Always remember to sign with four tildes, help anyone who needs help, correct pages and incorrect edits. If an user has an inappropriate name, notify mea and I will block them. If a user is making mistakes on purpose and is doning bad stuff, notify me and I will block them. Notify me on my talk page. Those are only a small fraction of your duties as an admin. If you have any questions go ahead and ask me. DG123 02:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ok Why did you?!?!?!? DG456. Why did you block me? I did nothing wrong to get blocked, and do you know what a block is? It makes the person you blocked not be able to edit anything until they are unblocked. And dont forget to sign! DG123 06:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No i knew what it does I just wanted to see if it worked OF course it works! This is a warning. And, please sign with four tildes and use correct punctuation, grammar, and spelling. ok but tell other people about this ok!!! Look... you are not aloud to edit other people's user pages! I dident I just blocked you You are only aloud to edit your own user page! Not other user's user pages. DG123 17:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) what are you talking about I only created my user page Okay! I have had enough of this. You are not alowwed to block without a reason, and you must always sign!!!!! And, use correct gammar and punctuation!!!! Last of all!!!, sadly, there are no other users! This is your last warning! DG123 18:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok I under stand and wait I dident block you I only blocked you 2 times DG456 18:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC)DG456DG456 18:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The block log says that you have blocked me 12 times.DG123 18:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) what i just checked out the blog and it said I did not block you 12 times it dident say anything? ~DG456~ Not the blog! The block log! YOU will find it under special pages on the side bar. Pages in Need of Creation or Completion Please refer to the page 'Pages in Need of Creation of Completion' for pages in need of help. DG123 02:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) So what you are telling me DG123 is that one other person knows about our web site??? DG456 Yes, and sign with four tildes! (four of these:~) DG123 18:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) My New Signature Here's my new signature. DG123 01:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) OOPS I meant: DG123 01:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC)